The Witch, The Jester, The Sylph, and The Lord
by butterflykrp2
Summary: This is the story of the Witch of Heat, the Jester of Rage, the Sylph of Souls, and the Lord of Heart and their adventure with their friends. If you dont like OC inserts dont read it. Rated T for Karkat's lood language. Homestuck belongs to Hussie. will update soon hopefully
1. Oh hello! Who is this?

Disclaimer: i do not own homestuck Hussie does, the only thing i claim is my oc and the storyline ((also because it seems unclear to certain people let me clarify:the Original Character Megara Camilia and the other oc's are purely fictional))

* * *

Look there…who is that? It's a girl! She seems to want you to guess her name. type in name….You type in Capricious Pyro. The girl frowns and says 'no, try again'. Hmmmmm…it seems that you have to guess a real name. You type in Megara Castilio, this earns you a smile from the girl as she nods in satisfaction of being recognized.

=Megaras P.O.V.=

==be the girl

I looked around in confusion "Im already me so how am i supposed to do that?". I didnt get a answer but then again I didnt really expect an answer. The voices rarely ever answer my questions. Oh well, I guess I should get ready, I've been standing here listening to the weird voices that may or may not be there for way too long. I'm still in my pjs for gogs sake. I grumbled at the voices and got dressed into my usual day outfit; a white shirt with a meteor design on it coupled with an unzipped purple hoodie and black pants. I hurried and combed through your messy color streaked black hair with my fingers as I headed down the stairs towards the promising smell of waffles and bacon. Once I got into the kitchen I found a plate of the delicous miracle food sitting on the table. "Yeah! Waffles!" The look on my face must be priceless right now, because I'm grinning like an idiot. I sit down and enjoy an absolutely delicious breakfast of bacon and waffles. After I was done eating I got up and turned to leave the kitchen. I saw a dark flash in the corner of my eye and turned around quickly, there was nothing there except a note which I'm sure wasn't there a few seconds ago.

_read the note young witch _( A.N. hi people, just thought you should know the italicized wording is megaras exile)

"Huh? That's weird, usually the voices don't sound like that." I usually tend to ignore the voices or at least try to, but I decided to take a chance and listen to this one, it seems vaguely important. Besides that note is making me seriously curious although its probably Sis playing with my mind again. Why does she enjoy that so much? It seems like ever since she met dave's Bro, shes become even more unpredictable; I honestly think that they are often in cahoots for various shenanigans. Of course it doesn't help that I can be extremely gullible at times.

_Young witch, I implore you to read the note_.

Oh right I almost forgot what I was about to do. I picked up the note and read it. "Dear lord why?!" It's written in Sis's gog awful lemon colored text.

**Yo sis, happy 15th Birthday**

Oh, cool its just a b-day note, or is it?, theres an arrow on the note! I turn the note over to find in big letters:

**Surprise! :D**

Surprise? What the heck is that sup- OH MY GOG! I have no clue how she managed to do it but a bucket full of clown plushies just got dumped on my head! I proceeded to absolutely spaz out due to my deep fear of clowns.

_young witch please stop._

_young witch I implore you to stop._

_young witch please stop it is quite unbecoming._

" OWWW! Stupid headache." I stopped spazing out in the hopes that it will stop my massive headache. I quickly absconded out of the kitchen heading to the stairs slowly in the hopes of avoiding a strife session with sis, I know that I cant beat her in a Strife session right now and also also my Strife Specibus, Jokerkind, is empty; I forgot to put something in it. I spotted a nearby pile of pillows and dump it in my Jokerkind so at least I have some thing in it, though I know its not gonna do anything against her. "Great! now if i run into sis i can just pelt with soft fluffy pillows!" I mutter under my breath.

=time skip=

I successfully managed to get back to my room without an incident. I quickly lock my door and breath a sigh of relief. I walk over to my closet and look around in it for a little bit. After a few more minutes I find my Metal Bat and put it in my Strife Specibus, smiling. "Now this is a weapon thats useful." I walked to my computer to see if anyone is on and right as I get on I see that a bunch of people have been pestering you. Man its like everyone is trying to get the drop on me today. I smile and proceed the long task of answering everyone.

* * *

(sorry guys i had to cuz the voices told me to :P, anyways please review it, but no saying 'this story sucks' mostly cuz it doesnt help me, tell me what i should change to make it better. cookies for those who review and are helpful)


	2. Pesterlogs with Karkat

Disclaimer: i do not own Homestuck, Hussie does, the only thing i claim is my oc and the storyline ((also because it seems unclear to certain people let me clarify:the Original Character Megara Camilia and the other oc's are purely fictional))

* * *

Megara's P.O.V.

==Answer your messages

"Alright well it seems that im safe for now", I sigh and run my hand through my green and blue streaked hair as I scan the computer screen. My eyes widen a bit when I see that Karkat is on and hes been trolling me for a while now. I frowned and thought, "Well at least this should be interesting." I clicked on the blinking icon and started to type in my message back to him.

"-**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling fieryMoonlight [FM] -"**

**"CG: HEY FUCKASS"**

**"CG: HELLO..."**

**"CG: MEGARA ARE YOU EVEN AT YOUR COMPUTER OR ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO PISS ME OFF?!"**

**"CG: GOG DAMMIT ANSWER YOUR FUCKING MESSAGES ALREADY WILL YOU."**

**"CG: C'MON MEGARA I GET THAT YOU WOULD FREAK OUT ABOUT THE DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH FILLED WITH CREEPY FUCKING CLOWN TOYS BUT STILL, HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET TO YOUR COMPUTER!"**

**"CG: WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO FUCKING LONG!"**

**"CG: WAIT, SERIOUSLY, YOUR GOING FIGHT OFF YOUR ENEMYS WITH PILLOWS, GREAT IDEA STUPID"**

**"FM: h3y dont 1nsult m3 1'v3 633n try1ng to avo1d s1s and th3 p1llows w3r3 th3 only th1ng ava1lable at th3 t1m3"**

**"CG: OH RIGHT YOUR WIERD HUMAN LUSUS THAT LIKES TO HIDE IN THE SHADOWS AND 'SURPRISE' YOU."**

**"CG: AND I WILL INSULT YOU ALL I WANT FUCKASS."**

**"CG: ITS NOT LIKE YOU CAN REALLY DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT"**

**"FM: ugh do you 3v3n hav3 a r3ason for contact1ng m3 oth3r than to 1nsult m3?"**

**"CG: HUH?"**

**"CG: OH RIGHT, I WANTED TO SAY HAPPY WRIGGLING DAY DIPSHIT"**

**"FM: oh...w3ll thanks VroomVroom (-u-)"**

**"CG: YEAH, YEAH,"**

**"CG: WAIT"**

**"CG: NO!"**

**"CG: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**

**"FM: so?"**

**"CG: SO STOP! ITS FUCKING ANNOYING!"**

**"FM: actually VroomVroom 1 f1nd th1s r3ally 3nt3rta1n1ng"**

**"CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD PLEASE JUST STOP!"**

**"CG: PLEASE!"**

**"CG: LOOK IM EVEN USING MY FUCKING MANNERS, SO JUST STOP NOW"**

**"FM: nop3 1 th1nk 1v3 found a n1cknam3 for you that 1 l1k3 VroomVroom"**

**"CG: GOG DAMMIT THERE IS ONLY SO MUCH OF THIS BULLSHIT I CAN TAKE BEFORE I VOMIT RIGHTEOUS RETRIBUTION!"**

**"FM: VroomVroom a certain phrase comes to mind right now (=u=)"**

**"CG: OH FUCK NO!"**

**"CG: DONT YOU DARE-"**

**"FM: 1 w1ll cont1nu3 to call you VroomVroom b3caus3 "1ts not l1k3 you can r3ally do anyth1ng about 1t"**

**"CG: UGH FIN3 WHATEVER FUCKASS."**

**"CG: I SAID WHAT I WANTED TO SAY NOW SO BYE."**

**"-carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling fieryMoonlight [FM] -"**

I laughed quietly to myself. "Looks like I was right, that conversation was interesting!" I said to no one in particular. I grinned and looked at the list of chums that were online and when I was just about to click on Ray's icon another chat log popped up! At first glance it looked like there was nothing there and then i when i saw the text i realized who it was that was pestering me. i groaned "oh god"

* * *

A.N. can you guess who it is? 0w0


End file.
